


Lauren Lewis imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Lauren Lewis imagines from my tumblrs





	Lauren Lewis imagines

Lauren was in her lab, busy as always looking down into her microscope.

You came up behind her, wrapping your arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.

“Well hello to you too,” she smiled.

“I brought you lunch but there’s something else i’d really like to eat right now,” you grinned.

Lauren laughed, placing her hands over yours on her waist.

“Oh really now?” She teased, “you know i’m at work right? I don’t think the Ash would appreciate me using the lab for… personal use.”

“No one will have to know,” you smirked.

Lauren turned around in your arms, kissing you deeply.

“If we get caught i’m blaming you,” she mumbled against your lips.

“Fine by me,” you chuckled, lifting her onto the table.

You kissed her one last time, making your way down her neck before getting down on your knees.

Pushing her labcoat open and tugging her jeans down ger thighs you wasted no time in flicking your tongue over her clit.

You had Lauren cumming on your tongue in record time.


End file.
